


Children of the Tempest

by medievalishperson



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Action, Adventure, Angst, Awkward Romance, Bad Parenting, Bard (D&D), Cleric (D&D), Confusion, Demons, Dragonborn (D&D), Druid (D&D), Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, F/M, Family Drama, First Time Dungeons and Dragons Players, First Time Writting a Story, Gender Confusion, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Magic, Man vs Dungeon Master, Mind Control, Multi, Murder, POV Multiple, Paladin (D&D), Ranger (D&D), Rogue (D&D), Sorcerer (D&D), Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Talking Animals, Teamwork, Undercover Missions, Unintentional Seduction, Unintentional trap, Warlock (D&D) - Freeform, Wizard (D&D), man vs man, man vs self, time limit, we didn't know what we were doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medievalishperson/pseuds/medievalishperson
Summary: Children of the Tempest is a group of misfits who are trying to save the world before time runs out. Mistake after mistake has resulted in a lot of negative outcomes for the party. The story takes place in the continent called Roanapur. The Children of the Tempest must try to cooperate with the gods and with themselves to try to prevent the destruction of the world. The party involves Grey the Sorcerer, Pibb the Ranger, Jay the Barbarian, Sierra the Rogue, Harmony the Bard, Celest the Cleric, Rice the Wizard, and Howlite the Cleric.





	Children of the Tempest

**Author's Note:**

> All character personalities and actions belong to the people who played each character and all world and other ideas belong to the amazing DM who chose to put up with us.

1126 hours remaining….

Here I am standing witness to the biggest bullshit ever done by the group of people I once saw as family. Well… it isn’t exactly right because Grey, Sierra, and Rice aren’t here and even then I only ever saw Harmony and Grey as something close to family. 

Even if they were only a constant reminder of the family I lost...... 

Nonetheless, I still had hope for this part of the group that is standing with me now. 

I had hope that Pibb, the guy I idolized for his extraordinary leadership, had common sense.

But no… It was not to be

When I joined this group exactly one year and 3 weeks ago, I thought that I was united with a group of people who similarly wished to bring justice and peace to Roanapur as I did.

But no… It was all a lie

Throughout my journey with this group of people, I have witnessed acts committed by them that makes me question: Who really is the villain in this world?

Every town and city we enter is set ablaze, broken, and torn when we leave.

It’s not because we are evil or anything, only our stupid mistakes are to blame for this… And yes  **our** because I am also at fault for some of the mistakes this group has made.

Now 3 weeks into our adventures to prevent the end of times, we've made great progress physically but every step we take is like 10 steps back... mentally.

And yet….

Here I stand….

Watching my beloved party members living through the effects of our mistakes, but no, what’s happened thus far, and I regret to cast blame, but it’s all Pibb’s fault…...

It’s Pibb’s fault that the guards of Lisarishier recognized Harmony!

It’s Pibb’s fault that we now stand before the King!

It’s Pibb’s fault that Harmony’s life and freedom have been jeopardized!

But ironically, I must say, it’s all our faults for coming together in the first place a year ago.

I have no hope that this group will do something right as we stray further and further from the only god(s) that were able to tolerate us!

And let me add that recently we have gotten more gods against us than possibly in our favor-- including my own!

All I can and will do is stand witness to our actions and see where they take us.

I pray that a different group of capable individuals will emerge to save Roanapur because…

The Children of the Tempest ...just doesn’t have what it takes.

  
  



End file.
